Into the Forest
by Artemis Moonstone
Summary: Rin is a girl with very "Special" powers and a very "Unique" heritige. Her human Grandmother cannot and willnot allow her to have a normal life, to her Rin is a disgrace, not even partly human. Rin runs away, the day her Grandmother sends Demonslayer, men from her village, and even Demons to kill Rin.There will be some slightly confusing things in here, but will be explained later.
1. Chapter 1

I ran towards the forest, away from the crazy person who was my Grandmother, away from all the hate, all the people who wanted to kill me. When I felt like I couldn't run anymore, I forced myself to keep going, hearing the yells of the people chasing me. I finally couldn't run anymore, and using my wings would just make me to where i couldn't move. I came to a pond, and not knowing any other option, I dove into the water, imagining myself with gills. I sunk to the bottom; glad that the water was cloudy enough to where I was hidden from anyone who looked into the water. I sat at the bottom, until I suddenly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_**I hope someone is reading this. I'm hoping for at least one review. So please people out there review! PLEASE!**

_I sat at the bottom, until I suddenly passed out. _I could hear splashing and someone or _something_ grabbed my arm and I felt air on my skin. Wait a minute _air?_ No! No! No! No! Someone or something pulled me out of the water! I can't be out yet I didn't put the gills up. I began to gasp for air and whoever had me, cursed. "God damn it! She has gills right now!" the voice cursed and a hand passed over my neck. Suddenly I could breathe again and I was pulled into someone's arms. I opened my eyes for a moment and recognized Kohaku, the one person who was still alive that cared for me. He grinned down at me jumping from tree to tree. Being the funny, weird, neko he is, he was a lot like the Chesha neko from Fushiginokuninoarisu. There were shouts behind us and Kohaku suddenly stopped grinning wincing in pain. "Kohaku?" I whispered and Kohaku smiled and said "Rin, I'm going to make sure you're going to be okay. I know somewhere where you will be safe but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone who you are and you will not say a word, until someone says Anata wa hontōni anzen'na rindesu." "I Promise Kohaku" Then everything went dark.

_**Author's Note:**___Chesha neko= Cheshire cat; Fushiginokuninoarisu=Alice in wonderland; Anata wa hontōni anzen'na rindesu= you are truly safe Rin


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__** sorry about the past few chapters being so short but they were mostly the ideas that popped into my mind about where this story is going. This is about where I explain where all of this is going. And Thank you Penthesileia for reviewing!**_

_"Rin, I'm going to make sure you're going to be okay. I know somewhere where you will be safe but you have to promise me that you will not make a sound not even the smallest word, until someone says Anata wa hontōni anzen'na rindesu." "I Promise Kohaku"_

I slowly came to consciousness and the first things I noticed was that: I was warm and comfortable wrapped in something, and two people seemed to be arguing right next to me. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin will be killed if you don't take her in!" Kohaku's voice said and it sounded as if he was in pain. "No, I do not need a worthless human in my castle." A cold voice said. I opened my eyes to see Kohaku glaring at an Inu yōkai. The Inu yōkai must be this Lord Sesshomaru person. He doesn't look as scary as the rumors said he was. In fact he's not scary at all. Neither one of them seemed to know I was awake, so I decided to listen some more. "But she's not worthless! She can do things that demons can't even do! Plus she's mute! She won't be any trouble! I swear! I can't protect her myself or I would. I am soon to die!" Kohaku cried sounding desperate. "Fine I will take the human as a servant. In the first year if she cannot prove her worth she leaves, if she does prove her worth by climbing the ranks she may stay for as long as she needs." Lord Sesshomaru said in the same cold voice. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said and I closed my eyes. I'm not going to sleep again just resting. I felt Kohaku pick me up and I realized that I had missed something Lord Sesshomaru had said. I felt so tired and well I must have fell asleep for a moment because the next thing I knew I was being placed under the covers in a warm bed. "Goodbye Rin" Kohaku whispered hugging me and I felt exhaustion sweep over me once again as I fell asleep.

_**Author's Note:**__** I hope I did better on this one. It's really late and I wanted to get a chapter up today. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on here yet, so I'll start doing one. Hopefully I'll remember….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.**

**Rin **

"Wake up human!" a voice squawked, and something hit me on the head. Ouch, it didn't need to hit me! I opened my eyes and glared at the little green imp. "human! The great and mighty lord Sesshomaru wants to see you!" the imp squawked. I stood up and the imp threw a black and navy blue kimono at me. It was a very simple kimono and I recognized it as the same type that my grandmother had made me wear. The servant's uniform. The only difference was the quality and colors, the one my grandmother had made me wear was a brownish-tan color and it had holes and patches all over it. In all truth I have no idea what had possessed my parents when they had made Kikyo my God-Grandmother, but it was the biggest mistake on earth. The only good thing is that I'm not actually related to her. "Hurry up _human_!" the imp squawked and I quickly put the kimono on, and followed him out of the room. " I am Master Jaken, servant to the Great and Mighty Lord Sesshomaru…." Master Jaken ranted as we walked down the halls. When we came to an large Oak door, Master Jaken knocked and that same cold voice said "Enter". as master Jaken opened the door, I began to get a little nervous. What if he is going to throw me out or kill me? I followed master Jaken into the room and bowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.**

_Recap: as master Jaken opened the door, I began to get a little nervous. What if he is going to throw me out or kill me? I followed master Jaken into the room and bowed._

**Rin**

As I was freaking out in my mind, and vaguely heard Lord Sesshomaru telling Master Jaken to leave. I slowly stood from my bow and kept my head bowed. "Rin, you are to be assigned as a part of the cleaning crew. It will be your job to clean the front halls and the kitchen. All your duties must be done by midnight. Understand?" Lord Sesshomaru said and I nodded.

**Lord Sesshomaru**

Hearing nothing, I looked up at the girl from my papers. Ah, yes she is mute. The girl, just noticing I had looked up, nodded once again. " You may leave." I ordered and the girl moved towards the door but stopped. She seemed to think about something, but then turned and left. I turned my attention back to my papers.

**Rin**

I quickly went down the hall, towards where I was sure the cleaning supplies were. The castle that I had lived in since I was about 5 years old, was in the same design as this one. The only differences were that this one has more wings and a lot of the colors found here were red and white.

I found another servant girl and she showed me what to clean, where not to go, when to clean a certain place, when to avoid a certain place, when eating times are and free times are. It's like she was told who I was before I even got my orders for cleaning" Rin, just remember to stay out of the Lord's way and you'll be fine." Shurui said. Still, I wonder how she knew my name.

True to her name Shurui was very kind, and she was a part of the cleaning crew also. I nodded and she said "well let's get started." in all truth cleaning isn't hard but even with all the other servants helping it took a long time. Before I knew it, dinner time had come.

After eating in the kitchen, Shurui and I went our separate ways. I needed to go clean the kitchen, while Shurui was assigned to clean one of the north wings. "I'll see you later!" Shurui called walking down a hall. I turned towards the kitchens and began to clean.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time midnight had come, I was only slightly tired. Cleaning isn't exactly one of the things that is hard for me to do, since I had been doing it since I was around six or seven years old.

Though this kitchen was slightly bigger than the one I had grown up cleaning, I knew exactly where everything was supposed to go. As I put away the last dish, Master Jaken came into the room.

"Are you done human?" Master Jaken said as he watched me close the cabinet. I nodded and master Jaken said "follow me" I followed Jaken, wondering where we were going. Master Jaken led me down a series of halls, and into one of west wings.

"This is the servant's wing, all the servants and slaves accommodations are in this wing. Ah, here is the room where you will be staying." Master Jaken pointed to a door he had stopped in front of.

I went inside noticing that there were three mats in the room. Only one mat was occupied, and the person who was lying in it sat up as I came in. "Rin?" the person asked and I realized that it was Shurui. The door closed behind me and I guess master Jaken had left.

I get to stay with my new friend. I smiled as Shurui lit a candle, and hugged me. In truth I had taken an instant liking to Shurui, and trusted her the most in this place.

As I laid down after talking to Shurui for a few minutes. As I pulled my blanket over myself, I noticed the quality of my accommodations. The blanket was thick, with no holes or patches.

It wasn't the best or worst in quality, and the mat was thick enough for you not feel like you were laying on the floor. Obviously, though we were servants, Lord Sesshomaru treated the servants better than most people did. I've personally seen how terrible a person could treat a servant or slave.

A great friend of mine, her name was Kanna, had been one of my grandmother Kikyo's slaves. Kanna, though she was only 7 years old in human years, had been worked hard and anytime she messed up in the slightest she was beaten. Kanna, Kagome, and Sango, all slaves to Kikyo, had been there bedside me since I had first gone to my grandmothers home.

Any place was better than Kikyo's home, anywhere. I would die before I was forced to go back there, back to that evil woman. In truth if didn't know what was good for me, I would've snuck back there and help my few friends I have left escape.

I closed my eyes I fell asleep instantly, dreaming about the night my family was killed.

"_Momma do I have to sleep?" Ani asked mother. Ani is 9 and I'm only 5 years old. "sleep Shin'ainaru, we have a big day tomorrow. We are going to see your Oba so we can see your Itoko." momma said. _

_I laid down in bed and momma blew out the candles. As everyone in my home except me went to sleep, there were thumps and noises from outside. I got out of bed, going towards the wall. _

_My chichi had made a room, just for me. Chichi said that if I was ever scared, I needed to hide, or if I just felt like going in there, I could go in at any time. When my Chichi built our home, he put a small sliding door on one of the walls. The door was hidden very well, and the room was small enough to where you couldn't tell it was there at all._

_I slid the door open, crawling into the room. I left my Nuigurumi ningyo on my bed. I grabbed the small blanket I always kept in here and slid the door shut. I leaned up against the wall, thinking about Oba. I must have dozed off, then next thing I knew there were screams coming from the bedroom. _

I shot up, heart beating fast and Shurui looked over at me. "Are you okay Rin?" she asked. I nodded, and stood. "here are your kimonos for cleaning." Shurui handed me a stack of kimonos.

I smiled, and put on a kimono. "we'll eat breakfast, then start." Shurui said after changing. "Oh and I was told to give this to you." Shurui handed me a piece of parchment and pen. "so you can write what you need to say." I wrote "thank you Shurui" and Shurui smiled "don't thank me, Lord Sesshomaru sent Jaken to give it to you. You were asleep so I said I'd give it to you." I smiled and we went to start our day.

_**Author's Note:**___**here are the translations: **

**Shurui-kind**

**Ani-older brother**

**Shin'ainaru-dear ones**

**Oba-aunt**

**Itoko-cousins**

**Chichi-father **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. **

**Rin**

Master Jaken came to get me around noon, when I was just heading to lunch. "Rin, Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in the library." master Jaken said and I pulled the parchment and paper out of the pocket of my kimono. "Thank you master Jaken, are you aware of why?" I wrote and master Jaken said " I'm sure it is to give you new orders. Now follow me." master Jaken began to walk towards the library. I followed him and he knocked on the library door as we came to it.

**Lord Sesshomaru **

"Enter" I said as Jaken knocked. I didn't look up from the scroll I was looking at, until Jaken said. "m'lord Rin is here." I gave Jaken a glare then said curtly, "You may leave Jaken" Jaken bowed and hurriedly left the room. Rin bowed and took out the parchment and pen out of her pocket. "Good afternoon m'lord, thank you for the parchment and pen m'lord" she wrote and I nodded my acknowledgement. There was a knock on the door before I could say anything to Rin. With an irritated sigh I said "Enter" only to see Jaken scurry in. "Milord I regret to inform you that one of the garden's staff has been bitten by a snake and is in the infirmary. She will not be able to work, for at least 3 months sir." Jaken said bowing. " I will assign another to that area. Leave Jaken" I said. Jaken bowed again and scurried from the room. Making a quick decision l I looked up at Rin. "Rin you are to be reassigned to the gardens, understand?" Rin nodded and wrote "Thank you milord" Rin bowed and exited the room leaving me with a headache, and jaken came scurrying in a moment later.

**Rin**

I left Lord Sesshomaru's study wondering how fate had managed that. I mean I had been about to ask him if I was allowed to go to the gardens. I headed out to the gardens wanting to look at all the flowers there. Even at Kikyo's castle there had been wonderful flower gardens, though it was one of the worst places to be. And I went outside and went through the entrance to the garden. I stopped dead staring at all the flowers. There had to be millions of them! Then I noticed that there aren't any servants around. I looked around and realized why. None of the garden servants worked after lunch. It's too hot then. Most of the time garden servants woke up and hour before first light and got to work. They worked from dawn to noon. Well I guess since I'm alone I can change into myself, and enjoy the gardens. As I slipped the glamour spell off of me, I heard a slight noise from behind me. I turned and my eyes widened. I ran towards the woods as the women collapsed on the ground. I wanted desperately to brake my promise to Kohaku to call out to them. As I reached Sango, and Kagome, I prayed to whoever was listening that they didn't have any wounds. Kagome opened her eyes looking at me, she gave me a sad smile. To my relief neither one of them had any wounds, but I couldn't help looking into the woods hoping Kanna would appear. Sango and Kagome saw me looking and looked at each other. "Rin….Kanna died the night you ran away….Kikyo tortured and beat her trying to find out where you went." Sango said quietly. It hit me hard. As hard as the death of my parents. The world was going fuzzy and grey. Tears began to stream down my face, a sense of grief filled my being. I felt frozen and I couldn't see anything. I distantly heard Sango and Kagome calling me, trying to get me back to the outside world. My friends' blurred forms froze, and I found the will to wipe my eyes when a cold voice asked. " Rin, who are these women that you are with? And what are they doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_** if I owned inuyasha would I be writing fan fiction? Nope. So I don't own inuyasha and I never will. **

**Rin**

I slowly looked up at Lord Sesshomaru knowing that I was in a form that he hadn't seen me in. Just before I had passed out in Kohaku's arms, I had reverted into my human for and had stayed in it ever since. Forgo the reason why Lord Sesshomaru had called me a useless human. My day had started so nicely, almost normally but then it all went to hell. I pulled out the parchment and pen and everyone, except Lord sesshomaru of course who just raised and eyebrow, looked at me quizzically. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, it is me Rin, and these are my friends. Kagome and Sango." I wrote and Kagome and Sango looked a bit uncomfortable. _Why is Rin calling him Lord? She's not talking, why isn't Rin talking? Is she scared of him? Was she captured by him? Why is he glaring at us?_ oops, looks like I tapped into their minds on accident, thank gods i haven't done that to Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru was glaring at us, looking ready to kill us any moment. "Here Lord Sesshomaru, does this make it better?" I wrote, and handed the parchment and pen to Kagome. I changed back to my human form, and Lord Sesshomaru continued to glare.

**Lord Sesshomaru**

Rin is some type of demon? No, I would have known straight away if she was. She could be an Enjeru. No those lived on the main land. And that didn't explain the cat ears. A Tenshi byoki? No, she can change into a human. Maybe a Haiburiddo? "Rin, I want to see you in my study in ten minutes. Take your companions to stay in your room while we have our discussion." I said, my mind still working on this puzzlement. "yes Milord." Rin wrote and motioned for her companions to follow her.

**About five minutes later. Rin POV.**

From the moment we stepped into my and Shurui's room, I was bombarded with questions by my friends. " did you get captured by that man?" "Who is that man?" "How did you get here?" I wrote the answer to all of them, but the last question made me stop. Sango had asked "Rin, where is Kohaku, and what happened to him?" Tears came to my eyes and I have to face the truth. I don't know. Kohaku could be dead and I wouldn't know. "I don't know Sango. But I have to go now, Lord Sesshomaru is expecting me in two minutes." I wrote and wiped my eyes. I stood, hugged Sango and Kagome and walked quickly out the door. I practically ran towards Lord Sesshomaru's study. I made it to the door at exactly the correct time. I wasn't late I wasn't early I was right on time. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my breathing. "Come inside Rin." Lord Sesshomaru's cold voice said. I opened the door, bowing and Lord Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll that he was studying. As I straightened Lord Sesshomaru asked the one question I really didn't want to hear: "Rin, what race are you?" Lord Sesshomaru said and I stared at my feet. "Rin you are safe here. if you truly can talk, speak without fear."  
I wonder if I can speak now? Does that count? Would I be breaking my promise to Kohaku? Well he did pretty much say 'Rin you are truly safe' so I guess I can speak. I opened my mouth, and closed, it suddenly nervous. What if I was putting myself in danger? I opened my mouth again determined to speak when Master Jaken burst in the room. "Milord Lady Kikyo is here and requesting to speak with you!" Master Jaken squawked. I visibly paled when I heard Kikyo. Lord Sesshomaru gave Master Jaken a glare. "I will speak with her momentarily. Leave Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru said in a voice colder than normal, seeing me pale at the sound of Kikyo's name. After Jaken Literally ran for his life Lord Sesshomaru asked "What is wrong Rin?" in a dazed voice I said without realizing that I was speaking I said "Kikyo is… grandmother… She… trying… kill me… I … away…Sango… Kagome… too…." My voice had been going in and out. Lord Sesshomaru sighed obviously not understanding what exactly what I meant. "Kikyo. Will. Kill. Me. And. My. Friends." I said grounding out the words trying to get my meaning understood. Lord Sesshomaru nodded, seeming to understand. "Go keep your friends from Kikyo's sight. Use the servant's passages." he said and I nodded turning and running out of the door. I couldn't let Sango and Kagome get killed because of me.

_**Author's Note: **_**Enjeru means Angel;Tenshi byoki means Angel Cat Demon;Haiburiddo means hybrid**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Artemis here! I moved the story into a different profile. The username is Empathmagickgirl all new chapters will be posted on that profile.


End file.
